


Disneyland - where magic happens.

by Thesilverlight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilverlight/pseuds/Thesilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla invites Laura to Paris, though Laura has one wish; to go to Disneyland, and as whipped as Carmilla is, she will do anything to make Laura happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland - where magic happens.

It was Carmilla’s idea to visit Paris. After the hard time Laura had during Christmas, Carmilla couldn’t help than feel guilty from the whole situation, so she thought it would be good for both of them to get away a little, and what better place than the city of love? There was just one thing Carmilla didn’t think about when she booked the tickets and surprised Laura, and that was Disneyland. Of course Laura wanted to go to Disneyland, and Carmilla felt stupid for not thinking about it. Sure Carmilla had to admit that she did quite like some of the Disney movies which Laura showed them during their many movie nights, but she tended to like every movie that Laura suggested when the tiny brunette was cuddled up to her side. As the weeks became less until their getaway Carmilla finaly gave in, and prepared herself for a long day in the theme park, and I didn’t make the situation better, when LaFontaine and Perry kept telling her how whipped she was by daring to take Laura to a place like Disneyland. (And even though Carmilla hated to admit it, she was truly whipped by her overly excited roommate)  
Carmilla woke up by Laura placing small kisses random places in her head, and as Carmilla opened her eyes with a smiled she was welcomed by her hyper girlfriend.   
“Someone is excited, huh Cupcake?” Carmilla said with a grin gladly accepting the small peck Laura placed on her lips. Laura laughed and slapped Carmilla gently.   
“Like you aren’t Carm. Five days in the city of love, with your lovely girlfriend and then we are going to Disneyland” Laura jumped out of bed, leaving Carmilla still under the covers rolling her eyes. She was really not that excited for Disneyland. Laura was jumping around the room, trying to find her clothes.  
“Wow calm down cutie, you better not use all your energy before we are even out of this damn hole.” Laura smiled and threw Carmilla clothes at her.   
“Come on, get up otherwise we will miss our flight.”  
+++++++  
After saying goodbye to Perry who drove them to the airport, they were finally on their way. Carmilla was looking rather nervous, which Laura noticed quite quickly.   
“What’s wrong Carmilla? We’ve been here for almost an hour and you have yet to insulted someone, are you having seconds thoughts about this trip?”  
Carmilla stopped their slow walk and took Laura’s head in her hands.   
“No of course not cupcake, I just.. You know I was born in a time where no such thing as electrical machines was even thought about, and people were rather afraid of that thought, so I never really grew the trust of letting myself and you into a machine, which if it breaks will probably be our end.”   
Laura tried the hardest not to laugh at her girlfriend, who always tried to be fearless, yet she was afraid of something as small as an airplane. She gave Carmilla a small kiss and pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear.   
“Carmilla, I promise you that the airplane will not break, and that we will make it our alive. And I promise to hold your hand the whole way and never leave your side while we are up there. Even though that means not going to the bathroom.”  
Carmilla smiled as she took Laura’s hand in hers as they went to the gate to catch their plane.   
+++   
When they a few hours later finally arrived at their hotel room, Laura was astonished by the place which Carmilla had booked. Their hotel room was not just a room, but almost an apartment. They entered a living room with a vintage couch, chairs and a table. At the end of the room there were two huge window doors which let out to a small balcony which showed a beautiful view over Paris.   
“Wow Carm this is so beautiful, how could you even afford all this? It must have cost you a fortune have you seen this place?”  
Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura from behind and kissed her neck.   
“Just wait till you see the bedroom creampuffs.”  
Laura turned around so that she was facing Carmilla  
“Seriously Carm what did you do to get this place? You didn’t kill anyone did you?”  
Carmilla laughed as she took their suitcases which were planted on the floor.  
“Okay, remember how I told you that I was reunited with my mom here in Paris in the 1950’s? Well we met the owner at a bar one night, and he quickly figured out about our secret and begged for us to turn him, so since then he owed me a favor.”  
As the suitcases not lay on the bed in their master bedroom and Laura had placed herself on the bed, eating one of the chocolates that was placed on the bed.   
“It’s quite sad that he is a vampire, since he cannot enjoy how amazing this chocolate tastes.”  
Laura smiled with her whole mouth filled with chocolate, which made Carmilla laughed as well.   
“I just told you how I killed a man, so he could become a walking dead, and you’re sad that he can’t enjoy chocolate? Gosh cupcake I always admired your vision of life.”  
Carmilla leaned down and gave Laura a kiss, which Laura deepened quickly as she pushed Carmilla on top of her and whispered in her ear.   
“Ready to make our first memory in Paris?”  
+++  
“CARM CARM CAARRRMM WAKE UP!!!!”  
Carmilla was woken up by a naked Laura who was straddling her. Carmilla smiled and placed her hands on Laura’s waist pulling her close.   
“How did I deserve to be woken up by such a beautiful sight?”  
“You’re making me blush Carm. Come get dressed we are going to Disneyland!!”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes as Laura tried to get out of bed, but Carmilla grabbed her, so she fell down and landed on top of Carmilla, who began to kiss Laura really hard which Laura for the first time ever interrupted.  
“No Carm, we need to get up and go to Disneyland, I know you’re not as excited as me, but please do this for me.”  
Even though it took a while and a shower with Laura before Carmilla finally gave in and stopped her grumpy mood. As they entered the train on the way to the park, Laura jumped up and down in bare excitement. Carmilla couldn’t get over how cute Laura acted and it made her happy to see Laura forget about everything which was happening at Silas and just enjoy the moment. It made Carmilla a little excited for the trip, just because she enjoyed seeing Laura this happy and Carmilla promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep Laura in that mood. As the train stopped at the station, Carmilla took Laura’s hand as the exited the train and were on their way to the park. But even though Carmilla just minutes before had promised her not to get annoyed, it didn’t take her long to get back in that mood, as magical music was playing everywhere. Carmilla rolled her eyes, which she hoped Laura wouldn’t see which she of course did. Laura kissed her cheek.  
“Thank you for during this to me, you have to idea how much I means to me. I love you Carm.”  
“And I love you my lovely Laura. Now should we get this over with?”  
Laura gave Carmilla a kiss and took her hand again as they entered the park. They didn’t come far though before Laura spotted a small shop which sold Minnie ears, and she quickly dragged Carmilla over there.  
“Carm let’s get these, it will be so adorable and then we can keep them as a memory from our first vacation.”   
Laura was more excited than Carmilla, but how could she resist her petit girlfriend who stood there with puppy eyes? With an annoyed sign she grabbed the two pairs of ears and went to pay for them with Laura just behind her. As Carmilla handed the employed the money, Laura kissed her cheek which made the woman behind the desk smile.  
“I remember when my son took his boyfriend to Disneyland for the first time, he was not as thrilled as my son, but he ended up loving this place. Trust me, just go with the flow and I’m sure you and your girlfriend will have one of the best days of your life.”  
Laura beamed as the woman talked and placed the ears on her head, and took the other and placed it on Carmilla’s head as Carmilla half smiled at Laura and turned her attention to the woman again.   
“Thank you, but theme parks and many people aren’t my thing, I’m just here for Laura.”   
Carmilla said as she placed her arms around Laura’s waist. The woman just laughed and wished them as good day as the exited the shop, and finally making their way into the real park. Laura was blown away by the sight that hit them as they made their way further into the theme park. It was like they had been transferred into Walt Disney’s brain and was now living on cloud nine, that was Laura’s thought of it. Carmilla had a slight more judging point of the whole situation.   
“It looks like someone really wanted to use a lot of plastic and then create a ridiculous expensive theme park in the middle of nowhere, just to make people like me regret my choices of saying yet to certain things.”  
“Come on Carm it’s beautiful and magical, and you have to admit it’s quite cool and romantic.”  
Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and leaned in and kissed her hard with the sight of the castle behind them. As the broke apart Carmilla smiled.   
“That was magical.”  
Just as they were lost in their own world, a guy dressed in a yellow shirt and brown pants approached them.  
“Uhm excuse me. Hello I work here and in my spare time I love photography and I couldn’t notice how perfect of a shot that would be. So do you want me to take a picture of you two?”  
Laura smiled to the guy and gave him a nod as she gave him her iPhone. She then went back to Carmilla, who was not thrilled with the idea – especially because of the hat she was wearing, but as Laura placed a hand on her waist Carmilla couldn’t help but smile to the camera. The guy gave them the phone back, and even Carmilla had to admit that it was a cute picture. They both looked happy and relaxed with their Minnie ears on, and behind them was placed the pink castle which shined in the sun.   
“I’m so sending this to my dad and the guys at home. Now come on let’s go try something. Let’s go to Fantasyworld!”  
Laura half ran with Carmilla by her hand to the entrance to Fantasyworld. As they entered the music became louder and there became a lot of more people. This however did not stop Laura from dragging Carmilla around in the huge crowd. As they were in line for the Peter Pan ride, which had a large queue, Laura out of nowhere wrapped her arm around Carmilla and pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla kissed Laura’s hair and held her in silence.   
“Getting tired already cupcake?”  
“No, I just really love you.”  
If Carmilla could blush she was 100 percent sure that she would have been bright red at that moment. As they entered the ride and sat down, she took Laura’s hand and Laura laid her head on her shoulder, while the enjoyed the ride in silence.   
As they tried more and more rides, Carmilla had to admit that she started to quite enjoy it. Disneyland was really something special, and being there with Laura just made things even better. 

“Carm I’m hungry, can we get something to eat, and then try more things later?”  
“But we haven’t even tried all the rides we wanted to go on yet, and we don’t have that much time left.”  
Laura chuckled at Carmilla’s sad puppy eyes and kissed her hand.   
“We have five more hours till the fireworks, I’m sure we can handle a little break. I thought you didn’t like this place?”  
Carmilla puffed Laura with an embarrassing smile.   
“Okay I might enjoy it Cupcake. But don’t tell the gingers that I actually enjoyed this thing.”  
Laura smiled and kissed her, as she found a restaurant on the map which looked nice.   
After dinner they tried a few more rides and snapped a few more pictures, which Carmilla gladly accepted. And before they knew it, it was almost time for the fireworks, which meant that park was about to close. They found back in front of the castle and found a good place for the two short people to get a good view. Carmilla smiled in the dark and wrapped her arms around Laura from behind and Laura leaned into her as Carmilla swayed them slowly to the music which began playing again.   
“You know cupcake, even though I hate to admit it, this was fun and I’m glad you took me with you.”  
Carmilla kissed her neck as Laura smiled.  
“See I told you that you would enjoy it. I think you were even more excited than me sometimes. And since I chose our activity today, you can choose tomorrow.”  
Carmilla smirked which made Laura blush.   
“No no no Carm, as much as I want to spend the day with you in bed, we are in Paris, so we actually have to see Paris, otherwise my dad will get suspicious, if we get home without any pictures.”  
They both laughed and enjoyed each other’s company while the fireworks started.   
As it ended and they were about to head back to the hotel, Carmilla stopped them, and went into the same shop as earlier that day. Laura looked at her weird, but then laughed as she saw Camilla pick up a Dumbo teddy and hug it.   
“I want this one, I enjoyed this movie the most. Plus me and Dumbo has a lot in common, we are both different but we used it for the better and both ended up with our loved ones.”   
Laura laughed as Carmilla went up to buy the elephant, as Laura saw who was standing there ones again she followed her girlfriend. The woman smiled at them.  
“How lovely to see you two again, so did you make her soft?”  
Laura smiled and nodded as she pushed Carmilla’s money away and paid for the bear.   
“Let me pay for this one Carm, after all I forced you to this park.”  
Carmilla smiled and picked up her elephant and kissed it as she smiled. They said goodbye to the woman and entered the park to take the train back to the hotel.   
As they sat in the train, Laura fell asleep leaning against Carmila hugging Dumbo while Carmilla was playing with Laura’s hair. As they got back to the hotel, they feel asleep in each other’s arms with Dumbo lying between them.


End file.
